Candy Canes
by mewmar
Summary: Harry's distracted by Draco who's eating candy canes and then... I'm not that good at summeries so who got a better one plse tell me.R&R now with sequel called Draco's harry's and Tonks' Hair salon.
1. Chapter 1

Candy canes by mewmar

This is a short one shot for Christmas please review.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine because if he was mine Draco and Harry would be together only the idea of this fanfic is mine unfortunately I don't own the Candy canes too.

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, he was one of the few students that where staying there for the Christmas holidays. There was a loud crash as one Hufflepuff student fell but Harry was very distracted to notice that. This distraction being the one and only Draco Malfoy that for some unknown reason was staying there too, he was licking very fondly a candy cane, oh how Harry wished he was that candy cane.

Draco noticed Harry staring at him and that was the more reason to make a show. He continued licking and a small moan escaped. Then he got up and went to exit the great hall but first he made a signal to Harry to go after him and then winked.

Harry followed Draco, there weren't many students there so no one saw, hopefully. Draco was waiting for him in a corridor. He went there and asked "What Malfoy?"

Draco smirked at him his trademark smirk and said:

"See Golden Boy I need you help."

Harry gaped at this and Darco took it as a sign to continue.

"Yeah, I need your help, how you know many of us Slytherins will have to take their mark and since Malfoy's bow to no one or better I don't want to do it then I'm asking you to help me."

To say that Harry was socked was an understandment but he recovered soon and said:

"How do I know that it isn't a trap?"

"Well if required I will take Veritaseuem and for helping me you get a surprise." Draco answered.

"What kind of surprise?" He asked again.

"Oh this kind…" with that he pull Harry by his tie and crushed their mouths together in a sensual and passionate kiss. In a few seconds Harry was responding putting as much passion in it as it was possible. The need for oxygen kicked in so they had to pull away. Panting Harry said "I think I will need a little more of convincing" They began to kiss again and in a while it turned into a proper snog session.

Later that day, Harry was in the Library trying to do an assay that was given to them by Snape when Draco sat near him and asked "So will you help me?" Harry looked at him and said "You must really be desperate for you to have to kiss me?" he asked and Draco answered "Yes I was desperate but not enough to kiss you if I didn't like you"

"So you like me eh?" Harry asked

"Yes I like you scarhead, well enough that if I will have to sleep with you to convince you I will like it."

"Sleep with me, Maybe in your dreams." He said

"Don't worry in my dreams I'm your lover." Draco said while he smirked.

"Yeah? Oh before I forgot Happy Christmas"

"Happy Christmas to you too Harry." He said

"Listen before I forgot I will help you but you have to give me all the information you have on the death eaters ok?" Harry offered.

"Of course but does this mean that I don't got to sleep with you?" Draco asked.

"Oh you really are so desperate to sleep with someone are you?" Harry asked a smile forming on his lips.

"NO just with you, so I get to sleep with you?" He asked rather desperately

"Why do you want to sleep with me?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well maybe I like you a bit ok?" He said blushing.

"You like me a bit?" Harry said astonished.

"Yeah."

"Ok then your dreams a finally coming true you can be my lover." Harry said now that he remembered he still had this little crush on the blonde boy.

"Really? Yippee…ahhhem I mean thanks." Said Draco a bit OOC.

And with that they went away to the lake together.

I might add a sequel of how thing turned out. Please review.


	2. Draco's Harry's and Tonks' hair salon

Draco's, Harry's and Tonks's hair salon by **mewmar**

Days and months passes and the relationship between Harry and Draco was getting stronger by every passing day. They went public with their relationship about a few months ago. There where persons who accepted and persons who didn't, they really didn't car. The only reason that they did it was because they where getting tired of the secret encounters in deserted hallways, empty classrooms and broom closets.

Fortunately for them their friends accepted, especially Hermoine who encouraged their relationship, hoping house rivality would lessen (It lessened already when Draco and Harry stopped fighting).

The war was over, the light side won, Harry destroyed all the hurocruxes and then killed Voldemort, Draco was with him all the time by his side, consoling him and helping when necessary. He even was by his side when he was killing Voldemort, both wands pointed to the latter while all their magic went out with the new curse they've created. It was a curse with many risks because it let go out your magic to use against a specific persons, you could be drained or you magic could not be returned to you, but they did it and now they where more strong then before sure they had their breakdowns when they saw there was no turning back and that they could never see each other again but that was the past, let's talk about the preset.

Today was the graduation day some where very exited and others where sad that they had to leave behind that which had become their second home or where worried that they'll never see their friends, classmates or simple people who they knew. Names where being called out and certificates where given.

At the party people where dancing, drinking, chatting and mainly having a great time. Harry and Draco where in a corner in the back and where talking about their future.

"So you're telling me that you graduated and still don't know what do you want to be?" asked astonished Harry.

"Yeah, well the war has ended and I didn't know if I would come out of it alive so I didn't want to create false hopes, but you shouldn't be the one to ask me, you too if I'm not mistaken, which by the way I'm not, haven't decided what to do after Hogwarts, ok so you talked about buying a place for both of us and I agree with it but you haven't decided what profession to take no?"

"Well yeah I haven't decided what to do, maybe I could be a Quiddich player, I love quiddich but taking it as a profession it will get boring, maybe and auror but I'm fed up of fighting or maybe a healer or mediwizard but I'm not that good in healing so I really don't know, hey when were you small what did you want to be?" Harry asked.

Draco tried to remember, then his face brightened up and answered "I wanted to open a hair salon, I remember that my mother (who turned on the light side as soon as she find out that her dearest son had done so too) used to buy me many hair products and I used to try them on her and if I made a mistake she would always have a counter spell and then she taught me the counter spell so that if I made the same mistake I would remedy to it. I really was into it at that time." Draco sighed something that occurred very often now with all the stress and pressure they had.

"Well you're still into it now too; you spend at least two hours in the morning doing your hair. You know that isn't such a bad idea I always wanted to have a shop all mine, maybe we could open a hair salon all ours and work in it, we don't have problems of money that's sure (According to Witch Weekly they where on the top 5 of the most rich wizards and with Harry having the Black and Potter's fortune and Draco the Malfoy's it was probably true) we still need to organize things but we really could do it" Harry said with a determinate gleam in his eyed.

"Are you kidding me, well I suppose we could give it a try we have all the time in the world now but we need to find someone to help us and they we have to invent spells for the hair that people could buy and maybe we could do the styles the muggle way because you get exactly what you want, we have to have Severus doing us some potions to sell to and we'll give him the money and then we have to make a deal with a hair products company, but I guess we could do it." Said Draco with the same gleam in his eyes.

"You're right about Snape, none the less he would make some money, and I think that I have the right person in mind that can help us." said Harry.

"Who?" asked curiously Draco.

"Your cousin Nymphadora Tonks, she obsessed with her hair." Harry answered.

"Well we have to ask her and since she disoccupied (During the war she was hurt badly at the leg and had to resign from being an auror) I think that she'll accept.

"There one way to find out, we'll go to ask her tomorrow."

The rest of the evening they continued to have fun with their friends and classmates, this could be the last day they could see someone so they tried to do the best out of it. After having agreed to meet with their classmates for reunions they went straight to Grimmuald's Place to sleep their since now it was theirs (It wasn't needed as the Order's headquarters and since it was left to Harry and Draco was from the Black family). The next day they went to Malfoy Manor to visit Naricissa and to take some of Draco's things with them. They talked and laughed with Narcissa until noon then they parted to Tonks house.

They arrived at Tonks lovely house by the lake (thought it was nice and relaxing) and rang the bell. Tonks took a while because of her leg to open the door but eventually did so. When she opened she was mildly surprised of who it was but let them in the same. They sat in her comfortable and cozy living room.

"So any particular reason why the lovebirds come to visit my humble home?" Tonks asked sarcastically.

"We have to have a reason if we left the civilization and made this long walk to come here!" Draco responded sarcastically.

"Oh dear cousin you never stop to surprise me, but please arrive to the pint straight." Tonks responded.

This time it was Harry who spoke knowing that if he let Draco tell her he would never arrive to the point "Actually we come her to tell you that we're opening a Hair salon and would like you to be our co-worker."

A/N Part one is finished there will be a second part. I got this idea today morning when I wake up and I thought that Draco looks after his hair and thought that he would be great at having a hair salon form there I thought that Harry would help him and since they're still young they need someone to help them and since Tonks got peculiar hair maybe she would. Then I realized I had to do a lot of chapters explaining everything before that mainly how the two got together it could have been them together afterwards but I didn't think of it. That's where I remembered someone asked me for a sequel for Candy Canes so I just did it, it will be in the same story but completely different. The first parts are explaining how the story went from Candy canes to here. If someone doesn't understand something please inform me and I'll explain it to you. More to come, how Tonks reacts and how they arrange the salon+ first clients.


End file.
